<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, My Love | Please don't cry by TwilaFrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051573">Oh, My Love | Please don't cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilaFrost/pseuds/TwilaFrost'>TwilaFrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Bad Tags Do Not Apply to SakuAtsu, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Miya Atsumu/Original Male Character(s), Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Miya Osamu, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilaFrost/pseuds/TwilaFrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Omi-kun, pretend to be my boyfriend."</p>
<p>Kiyoomi blinks a few times and looks at him like he's stupid. "What?" </p>
<p>"Just for tonight. I'll explain everythin' if somethin' happens. Just- Please."</p>
<p>If something happens? Kiyoomi wants to ask more questions, but the way Miya looked when he came in here and the tone he's using right now has him agreeing. "Okay."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>When Sakusa agrees to pretend to be Atsumu's boyfriend, he quickly learns it's in an effort to deter Atsumu's ex. What Sakusa doesn’t expect is to be subjected to harassment from said ex or feel the need to protect Atsumu from this guy. Or to fall in love with him along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Must Reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He's Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, and welcome! This is my take on the classic fake dating trope. I know it's a bit different, but that's kind of my brand at this point if you've read any of my other fics. I've had this idea for a while, so I thought now is a good time to give it a go.<br/>While this fic should not contain graphic content, some may still find the subject matter triggering, so please mind the tags. Reader discretion is advised.<br/>I hope that you enjoy this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu stumbles only slightly as he makes his way down the hall. He’s just now getting back from a night out celebrating his birthday with friends since he has an evening practice on the actual day tomorrow, well, later today. He’s not <em>drunk</em>, but there is definitely a measurable amount of alcohol in his system. </p>
<p>However, when he sees a bouquet of blue roses laying in front of his door, he sobers up instantly. Whipping his head around, he feels panic rising in his stomach. There’s no one. </p>
<p>Atsumu quickly unlocks the door, picks the flowers up, rushes inside, and swiftly locks it behind him. Breathing heavily, he leans against the door staring into the darkness of his apartment. </p>
<p><em> There’s no one here. </em> He tells himself. </p>
<p>With a shaky hand, Atsumu reaches for the light switch. The room is bathed in light, empty of any life but himself. </p>
<p>Looking at the flowers, there’s a note placed in the center. Atsumu plucks it out to read. He already knows, but he has to make sure. </p>
<p>
  <em> Happy Birthday, My Love. </em> <br/>
  <em> I’ll see you soon. </em>
</p>
<p>No, no, no. </p>
<p>Atsumu crumples the note and walks to his trash bin. He rips the petals off the roses and throws everything away in a fit. </p>
<p>He inspects every nook and cranny of his small apartment. No one is here. He’s safe. </p>
<p>In the shower, he scrubs himself until his skin turns pink. He was here. Why was he here? Atsumu thought he’d finally escaped from this. </p>
<p>When he slides into bed, he knows he won’t sleep much if at all. He left the lamp on, too afraid of the shadows that lurk in the dark. Thankfully, practice isn’t until the evening. Maybe he’ll be okay by then.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>It's almost two in the afternoon when Atsumu pulls open the door of the familiar restaurant. He debated on whether or not to come here before practice, but he couldn't stand being alone in his apartment, and he didn't want to be somewhere out and alone. The paranoia within him is still too strong right now. </p>
<p>Suna is sitting at the counter and looks up from his phone. He raises an eyebrow at Atsumu's appearance. Bastard doesn't have any practice this weekend, so he took the train from Tokyo yesterday. </p>
<p>"Damn. You look like shit. I didn't think you even drank that much last night," he says as Atsumu takes the seat next to him. </p>
<p>He eyes Suna and wonders if he should say something. He's one of the few people who know about what happened. "I just didn't sleep well."</p>
<p>It's then that Osamu emerges from the back. "Thought I heard ya out here. Don'tcha have practice today?"</p>
<p>"It doesn't start 'til six."</p>
<p>Osamu hums, looking Atsumu over. "Well, have ya eaten? Or are ya here 'cause ya want somethin'?"</p>
<p>"What? It's our birthday. Can I not wanna spend quality time with ya?"</p>
<p>Both Osamu and Suna exchange a look before Osamu begins making onigiri, though Atsumu never answered his question. </p>
<p>"We literally went out last night with a bunch of friends. Yer hidin' somethin'."</p>
<p>Atsumu sighs and ignores the two sets of eyes on him. "I'm serious. I just didn't wanna sit alone in my apartment."</p>
<p>"I would have come over," Suna says.</p>
<p>"Ya just wanna take my couch hostage."</p>
<p>"It's a comfortable couch."</p>
<p>Their conversation flows easily into friendly banter that Osamu joins in on when he isn't with a customer. Overall, it's a much better use of Atsumu's time, and much more enjoyable too. He's almost able to forget about the torn apart blue roses in his trash.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>At practice, Atsumu is able to leave his worries behind. Once he steps on the court, volleyball is all that matters. So even though he's tired and his nerves are on edge, Atsumu still delivers the perfect sets his team expects from him. </p>
<p>Thankfully, no one else seems to be suffering from the night out. Hinata can surprisingly hold his liquor, Bokuto didn't go at it too hard, and Sakusa... didn't go. Not that Atsumu really expected him to anyway. He will go out to the local izakaya when it's a "team bonding" thing, as Inunaki says. However, it was Atsumu's personal event at a more popular and crowded venue. </p>
<p>It's not that he and Sakusa aren't friends, exactly. They are. Sort of. Maybe it's better to say good acquaintances. They get along a lot better than anyone really expected them to. It surprised even themselves since they didn't associate with each other much at their shared training camps due to conflicting personality traits. Since then, Sakusa has loosened up a little and Atsumu has matured. They're both still assholes, but it's more in a teasing way now.</p>
<p>Atsumu is one of the last people left in the locker room after practice. He zoned out a bit in the shower, so now it's just Sakusa and him. While Sakusa may be one of the first in the shower, he's also the last one to leave practically every day. It's routine apparently. It reminds Atsumu of something Kita would say. </p>
<p>So when Atsumu hoists the strap of his bag on his shoulder, Sakusa is still doing whatever it is that he does. "See ya tomorrow, Omi-kun!" He receives a nod in response. </p>
<p>After today, he's exhausted and can't wait to dive into his bed. Evening practices like this are the worst. This is why they went out last night instead. He's daydreaming about the comforts of his sheets as he exits the gym, so he doesn't see it right away. As he starts his walk home though, the shadow across the street moves. </p>
<p>Atsumu freezes, his breath catching in his throat. He can feel his heart thumping in his chest rapidly increasing. He's not more than twenty paces from the gym entrance, so he can go back. Though he tries to convince himself he doesn't need to. It's just his imagination. He's paranoid because of the flowers and note. </p>
<p>Being cautious, he takes a step back. When a figure comes into view under a streetlight, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. No. Fuck no. The figure grins and takes a step towards him. </p>
<p>Atsumu is by no means a small man. He's 187 cm tall and weighs 80 kg. Anyone who looks at him would probably say he can hold his own in a fight, and for the most part, that's true. However, the man that stands before him falls into a category entirely his own. </p>
<p>Without another thought, Atsumu hightails it back to the gym.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyoomi is zipping his bag when Miya comes barreling back into the locker room. He jumps at the sudden commotion, not expecting anyone else to be here, or come back in this case. Miya looks pale, and he's breathing like he just ran a marathon. He's not even this winded after a full set. </p>
<p>"Forget something, Miya?"</p>
<p>Miya flinches so violently, that Kiyoomi takes a step back. What the fuck? He seems to realize that he's, indeed, not alone and looks up with wide eyes. He looks like he just saw a fucking ghost.</p>
<p>"Omi-kun?" he asks in a voice Kiyoomi has never heard before. What the hell happened in the five minutes from when he left until now?</p>
<p>"Who else would it be?"</p>
<p>The laugh Miya lets out is rather concerning, and Kiyoomi briefly wonders if this is just a third Miya and they are actually triplets. Then Miya straightens up and looks at him. The look in his eyes turns determined as he steps before Kiyoomi.</p>
<p>"Omi-kun, pretend to be my boyfriend."</p>
<p>Kiyoomi blinks a few times and looks at him like he's stupid. "What?" </p>
<p>"Just for tonight. I'll explain everythin' if somethin' happens. Just- Please."</p>
<p>If something happens? Kiyoomi wants to ask more questions, but the way Miya looked when he came in here and the tone he's using right now has him agreeing. "Okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they step outside, Miya keeps darting his eyes around and has an iron grip on the strap of his bag. Kiyoomi has no idea what's got him so spooked. He's not trying to be overly concerned, but he's a little worried. Miya isn't one to cower. In fact, he'd be the one spitting in the face of fear. However, he doesn't have to wonder for much longer. Miya tenses next to him when a figure pushes off the side of the building.</p>
<p>"Atsumu, it's been a while. Did you like the flowers?" the man asks. Kiyoomi is immediately on guard. Something isn't right here. At all. He appraises the stranger before them. He's tall, but Kiyoomi is taller, and he has dark hair, though it's hard to tell much more in the dark. </p>
<p>"No. I didn't. Don't send me any more," Atsumu says firmly. </p>
<p>"But they used to be your favorite." He ignores Atsumu's scoff and turns his gaze to Kiyoomi. "Who's this? Aren't you going to introduce us?"</p>
<p>Before Atsumu can say anything, Kiyoomi steps in. "I'm his boyfriend, Sakusa Kiyoomi."</p>
<p>The man's eyes narrow momentarily, and Kiyoomi would have missed it if he wasn't watching the man so closely. Then he raises his eyebrow in faux surprise. "Boyfriend? And a Sakusa at that. You like them rich, don't you Atsumu. </p>
<p>"Just leave me alone, Sato."</p>
<p>"Sato? Back to last names? I'm hurt, 'Tsumu." </p>
<p>Kiyoomi hates this. He needs to get them out of here. His car is just a little ways away. Gently grabbing onto Atsumu's bicep he tugs him to his other side - away from Sato. "Sorry, but we need to be going. We have plans. It <em> is </em> his birthday, you know."</p>
<p>Sato holds his hands up and waves them. "Of course, of course. Don't let me keep you. I'm sure you'll have a good time. He's a wild one." Kiyoomi starts walking away, keeping his hold on Atsumu. "Happy Birthday, Atsumu!"</p>
<p>He doesn't look back, trying to put as much space between them and Sato as quickly as possible. When his car is a few paces away, he unlocks it. Then he opens the passenger door and nudges Atsumu to get inside. Only when he's shut the door does Kiyoomi look back. Sato is there, watching them. Unnerved, he quickly rounds the car and gets in. </p>
<p>He starts the car and looks over at Atsumu, who has yet to say anything. His hands are shaking. Kiyoomi needs to address this, but first, he wants to get the hell out of here. Pulling out of the parking spot, he already feels ten times better being on the road. </p>
<p>Right now, he's not sure what to do. Sato must know where Atsumu lives if he sent him flowers. There's no way he's taking him there. Osamu's? He doesn't know where his twin lives. With no other ideas, he decides his own place is the best option. </p>
<p>During the drive, he periodically glances at Atsumu. He's still pale, but his shaking has calmed down. Kiyoomi has a lot of questions. He has a few hunches, but he really hopes he's wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrive at Kiyoomi's flat with no problems. However throughout the journey from parking the car, going inside, riding the elevator - Atsumu is still silent. Now he's sitting on Kiyoomi's couch, holding a pillow to his chest, while Kiyoomi makes tea. He keeps an eye on Atsumu, though it doesn't seem like he's going to be doing anything else.</p>
<p>He holds a steaming cup in each hand and sits down next to Atsumu, who takes his offered beverage. Kiyoomi lets them sit in silence for a little bit longer. He doesn't want to rush this. </p>
<p>Kiyoomi isn't the best at expressing himself. Nor would he consider himself empathetic. However, he does care about people. He's gotten a lot better at showing it in the last couple of years. It's just not easy for him until he's more comfortable with the person. While he does feel comfortable around Atsumu, he wouldn't say it's quite comfortable <em>enough </em>for him to be any good at this.</p>
<p>He knows that whatever that was about earlier is something unpleasant. There's going to be nothing comfortable about the coming conversation. The best Kiyoomi can do is listen. He's at least good at that.</p>
<p>Setting his tea on the coffee table, he turns to face Atsumu. "Who was that man?"</p>
<p>He glances at Kiyoomi out of the corner of his eye before dropping his head and sighing. "His name is Sato Shota. He's my ex."</p>
<p>That's what Kiyoomi thought, and he's nervous to ask his next question. "Why are you so scared of him?" He takes the tea from Atsumu's hands when they start shaking again. "Did he hurt you?"</p>
<p>In reality, Kiyoomi knows the answer to this question. He knows, but he really hopes that he's wrong. But when Atsumu turns his head fully to look at him, Kiyoomi sees it in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Ya don't need to get involved, Omi-kun. Thanks for helpin' me out tonight." He gets up, presumably to leave.</p>
<p>"Where do you think you're going?"</p>
<p>"Home."</p>
<p>"The fuck you are." Kiyoomi stands and blocks Atsumu's path. "You said you'd explain everything if something happened, and something most definitely happened."</p>
<p>"I changed my mind," Atsumu says, trying to push past him. "Get outta my way, Sakusa!"</p>
<p>Kiyoomi is taken aback by the use of his surname, especially in that tone, allowing Atsumu to get past him. He regains himself quickly and grabs Atsumu's wrist, which in hindsight, is a poor choice.</p>
<p>Atsumu whips his head around, and his eyes are wide and glassy. All traces of his anger and stubbornness have completely disappeared. "Please, lemme go," he says in a small voice.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi releases his hold immediately. "Fuck, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Atsumu cradles his wrist, shifting his eyes from it up to him, back and forth. Kiyoomi knows he didn't actually hurt him - at least he thinks he didn't. It seems like this is more of a reflex. Seeing this confident, loud man scared out of his goddamn mind is something he never foresaw. It makes his chest ache, and he has this urge to do <em>something. </em> He doesn't know what though.</p>
<p>"I won't touch you, just- please come sit back down."</p>
<p>He's relieved when Atsumu nods and returns to his previous spot. Kiyoomi follows him but grabs the throw blanket off the back of the chair. He knows when people are anxious and scared comfort helps. After shaking the blanket out, he carefully drapes it around Atsumu who grabs each end to wrap it around himself. </p>
<p>Slowly, he sits back down close to Atsumu, but not too close. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."</p>
<p>"It's okay."  Atsumu sighs and pulls the blanket tighter. "I owe ya an explanation."</p>
<p>"You don't <em>owe </em>me anything. But I'd really like if you did explain. I'm involved now either way. Let me help."</p>
<p>"Alright." He takes a deep breath and begins.</p>
<p>"I met Sato durin' my first season with the Jackals. He showed interest in me and was handsome, kind, charismatic, older, successful - why wouldn't I go on a date with him? We made it official, and things were goin' great. He knew I was strugglin' a bit with finances. Ya know volleyball doesn't pay all that much, and I was also tryin' to help 'Samu open his shop at the time. So he asked me to move in with him. That's when it started goin' downhill. </p>
<p>"The first time he hit me, I'm not really sure what I was thinkin'. I was just in shock. He apologized immediately, of course. I shoulda left then, but I thought, <em> those things won't happen to me. </em> But they did.” His voice drops and he looks up with tears in his eyes. “Omi-kun, I don't wanna go into details."</p>
<p>Kiyoomi can't help when his mind runs wild. What happened? What did this bastard do to make Atsumu <em>that </em>scared of him? He wants to know. It’s like an itch or a gut feeling that he <em>needs </em>to know, but he won’t push it.</p>
<p>"That's alright. You don't have to. Why didn't you go to the police?"</p>
<p>"The Satos are a very influential family. They're all lawyers. Fancy with their own firm and everythin'. I had just permanently secured my place as first string setter. I was still a rookie. They would have dragged my name through the mud, Omi-kun. And later when I tried to leave again, he threatened 'Samu's business. I couldn't let anythin' happen."</p>
<p>"But you did end up leaving."</p>
<p>Atsumu nods. "I did. I finally told 'Samu and Sunarin. They personally helped me pack up all my shit and got me out. But even after that, Sato still wouldn't leave me alone. He was always there, lurkin' in the shadows. It was awful. When he went back to Tokyo last year, I finally felt like I didn't have to keep lookin' over my shoulder. But now he's back."</p>
<p>While he processes everything, Kiyoomi tries to think of what else to ask right now. Like why he couldn’t have just walked out with Atsumu and instead had to take on a fake role. </p>
<p>"Why did I have to pretend to be your boyfriend?"</p>
<p>"Sato doesn't respect me. If I tell him to leave or say no, he doesn't give a fuck. He'd be more likely to respect that I <em>'belong'</em> to another man. Ya were the only person there, and well, I trust ya, Omi-Omi."</p>
<p>Kiyoomi is horrified, but he's also glad that he was still at the gym. He doesn't want to know what may have happened if Atsumu had to go back out there alone. From the way the confrontation went, it seems this won’t be a one-time thing either. The Satos may be influential, but so are the Sakusas. Kiyoomi isn't going to let anything more happen. </p>
<p>"Well, it looks like you now have a boyfriend for the foreseeable future."</p>
<p>Atsumu shakes his head. "No, Omi-kun. This ain't yer problem."</p>
<p>"It's my problem if my setter gets hurt."</p>
<p>Atsumu cracks a small smile. "Who knew ya were actually such a big softie." While Atsumu didn't really acknowledge him, Kiyoomi is taking this as acceptance of his help. Kiyoomi won't let him down. Then Atsumu sighs and leans back on the couch. "Happy fuckin' birthday to me, huh?"</p>
<p>That's right. Fuck. Kiyoomi eyes his kitchen. He can't bake worth shit, but maybe... </p>
<p>"Do you know how to bake?" Atsumu raises an eyebrow. "I probably have ingredients for something. If you want to..." Why is he like this?</p>
<p>"Bake somethin'?" The amused glint in Atsumu’s eyes is so much better than the look from earlier.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Unwrapping himself from his blanket, Atsumu stands. "Alright, Omi-kun. Let's bake."</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Kiyoomi isn't entirely surprised that Atsumu actually knows how to bake since he seems to have a knack for most things. Though watching how he just throws in ingredients without even measuring worries him a bit. "Eyeballing it" is apparently a sufficient measuring device. Kiyoomi isn't so sure. He does whatever Atsumu says though. Whether it's grabbing an ingredient, cracking an egg, or stirring the batter, he does it. It smells good at least.</p>
<p>They're making brownies because <em>chocolate makes everything better</em>, according to Atsumu. And really, who is Kiyoomi to argue with that? At least he's not making a mess. He's surprisingly efficient, cleaning up as he goes. </p>
<p>However, his urge to be a little shit has returned. Atsumu calls Kiyoomi’s name and when he turns, he’s greeted with a finger smearing batter on his cheek. Atsumu’s loud laugh flows through his kitchen, and Kiyoomi can’t bring himself to scold him. He even manages to hide his smile as he wipes it off.</p>
<p>Now as the brownies bake in the oven, they fall into comfortable conversation. Kiyoomi knows that they will have to talk more about this whole Sato thing, but that can wait until another day. </p>
<p>And when they each have a brownie on a small plate, and Kiyoomi sees Atsumu smile his usual smile, he promises that he'll see this through like he always does.</p>
<p>"Thank ya, Omi-kun. For everythin'."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He Was Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu tries to deal with the memories of his past relationship and entrusts Osamu and Suna with the knowledge of Sato's return. Meanwhile, Kiyoomi learns more about what he's actually dealing with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I'm truly blown away by the positive response to chapter one of this story. Thank you all so much for your comments. Reading them always makes my day!</p>
<p>**Trigger Warning for this chapter**<br/>Descriptions of injuries due to domestic violence.</p>
<p>Remember to be safe while reading everyone.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu hears the front door open and then slam closed. Stiffening in bed, he tries to relax himself, knowing he needs to pretend to be asleep. Or else. His heart won't settle, but he <em>needs</em> it to. <em>Please, please stop pounding. He'll know.</em> Tears prick at his squeezed closed eyes. Heavy footsteps come closer to the bedroom. <em>Relax, relax. </em></p>
<p>Just as the door opens, he manages to smooth out his face, though his heart continues to beat wildly. Underneath the covers, he clenches the hem of his shirt, knuckles going white. A figure looms over him. Hot breath reeking of alcohol puffs against his face.</p>
<p>Atsumu doesn't dare move a muscle, even as the air travels close to his ear. <em>I'm asleep. Please, think I'm asleep</em>. However, the slight tremble as a finger skims across his throat gives him away.</p>
<p>"I knew you were awake." His eyes flash open as a hand reaches for him-</p>
<p>"No!" Atsumu sits upright in the bed, breathing heavily. His eyes whip around, not recognizing the room he's in. He flinches when the door opens.</p>
<p>"Atsumu? What's wrong?" Oh, it's just Sakusa. It was just a dream. He's safe. He's in Sakusa's guest room.</p>
<p>"Ah, sorry, Omi-kun. Just a bad dream."</p>
<p>Sakusa walks further into the dark room and tentatively sits on the bed. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, just need a moment for my heart to settle down." He reaches over for his phone, squinting at the light as he checks the time. 3:32 am. Great. "Sorry I woke ya."</p>
<p>"It's alright. I was actually awake."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"My mind just wouldn't shut off."</p>
<p>Atsumu hums in acknowledgment. "I understand the feelin'." He picks at the comforter as they sit in companionable silence for a moment before he speaks again. "Hey, Omi-kun, tomorrow before practice, will ya come with me to see 'Samu? Sunarin will be there too."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Thanks... I'm really sorry for draggin' ya into this."</p>
<p>"Don't apologize. This isn't your fault; you know that, right?"</p>
<p>Atsumu bites his bottom lip to keep from crying. He can't help but think that it is. If he just would have left Sato after that first hit, maybe this wouldn't be happening right now. He wouldn't have all this power over Atsumu. Then maybe Atsumu wouldn't be terrified of being hurt again, or worse, someone he cares about being hurt.</p>
<p>Sato is a powerful man both physically and socially. Atsumu knows this very well. He could destroy everything Atsumu has worked for so easily, ruin Osamu's business, actually hurt someone... Money talks. It'll get bad people anything they want because bad people don't want happiness; they want to destroy the happiness of others.</p>
<p>Atsumu can't let that happen. Sakusa has connections as he said. Atsumu isn't exactly sure what kind, but he trusts him. There's no way he'd have even thought asking Sakusa to be his pretend boyfriend was a decent idea otherwise. It surprised Atsumu how easily he agreed. He's grateful for it though. If Sakusa wasn't with him last night...</p>
<p>"Yeah... I know," he says instead.</p>
<p>"Try to get some more sleep," Sakusa says, rising from the bed. He lingers in the doorway for a moment longer. "And if you need anything... I'm here." Then he closes the door, leaving Atsumu alone once again.</p>
<p>If Atsumu needs anything, huh? He needs a lot of fucking things, and he's not so sure Sakusa can give him any of those.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking into Onigiri Miya, Atsumu is met with a sight similar to the day before. The only difference now is Suna's raised eyebrow as Sakusa steps in with him. However, Suna can immediately tell that something's wrong by the look on Atsumu's face.</p>
<p>"Hey, Osamu, Atsumu is here with Sakusa," he yells to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Atsumu takes his spot next to Suna and Sakusa next to Atsumu as Osamu makes his appearance. "He's here with who?" Then he looks at their unexpected guest and takes in his brother. "Oh. 'Tsumu, is everythin' okay?"</p>
<p>"'Samu..." He looks up to meet Osamu's eyes. "Sato's back."</p>
<p>Suna drops his phone.</p>
<p>"He's what?!" Osamu's eyes widen, and he immediately rounds the counter. "Are ya okay?! That bastard didn't do anythin', right?"</p>
<p>"'Samu, calm down. Omi-kun was there with me. I'm... fine."</p>
<p>"Tell us what happened," Suna says.</p>
<p>So Atsumu does with Sakusa adding in a few anecdotes. He plays with the hem of the sweater Sakusa lent him while he speaks. The comforting touch of his brother and best friend help him get through the recollection of events.</p>
<p>"Why didn't ya say anythin' 'bout the roses when ya came in yesterday?"</p>
<p>He shrugs. "I just... I dunno. I was gonna wait and see if somethin’ else came up. I didn't think he'd actually <em>be</em> here, ya know?"</p>
<p>"So what do we do?" Suna asks.</p>
<p>Sakusa takes over to answer, "I can get a lawyer, but right now we don't have a case. Unless you have evidence from before."</p>
<p>Osamu shakes his head. "'Tsumu didn't wanna do anythin' even though we both felt he should."</p>
<p>Suna folds his hands and avoids Atsumus’s eyes, looking only at Sakusa. "I may have kept the pictures."</p>
<p>"Sunarin!"</p>
<p>"What pictures?"</p>
<p>Atsumu doesn't want Sakusa to see those pictures. He knows exactly which ones Suna is talking about. It was the same day he told them about what had actually been happening. It was after a particularly... rough night. Once they had gotten all of Atsumu's belongings out of the apartment, Osamu and Suna wanted to take pictures of the... evidence.</p>
<p>He remembers... He remembers showering, letting the water wash off the layers of foundation he used to cover the black and purple as best as he could, so no one saw how prominent they really were. He remembers the water burning and stinging his tender skin on his back with fresh cigarette burns accompanying the others faded into scars. He remembers looking at his hollow face in the mirror and seeing the purple fingerprints embedded on his throat and feeling the phantom squeeze of a hand thinking he was going to die.</p>
<p>Then there were Osamu's and Suna's faces when he came out of the bathroom. They both started crying at the sight of him. Atsumu knew he looked pitiful, but seeing two of his most beloved cry over him was painstakingly cruel.</p>
<p>Atsumu shed silent tears and held Osamu's hand while Suna took pictures of his abused body. Later, he had asked Suna to delete them. He said he would, looks like he lied. He doesn't want Sakusa to see those. No one should see those.</p>
<p>"You promised," Atsumu hisses.</p>
<p>Suna at least looks guilty. "I know, but I just felt like it was a good idea to keep them... Just in case. I kept the notes too."</p>
<p>Atsumu rubs his face with his hands. "Fuck, Rin!"</p>
<p>"You know I'd never do anything with them without asking you."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"So can I give them to Sakusa?"</p>
<p>Atsumu keeps his face in his hands, trying to think. Logically, he knows that he should let Suna give Sakusa the pictures and whatever else he's been hiding away. However, the thought of Sakusa seeing him in that sad state makes him feel nauseous. He already witnessed how weak Atsumu is last night; there's no need to see him at one of his lowest points as well.</p>
<p>However, he looks up at Suna's waiting face. "Okay."</p>
<p>"I have everything copied on my laptop. Come by Osamu's apartment after your practice is over."</p>
<p>Atsumu silently watches as the three of them exchange contact information. He just wants it all to be over so things can go back to normal. It's true Atsumu likes attention, but this isn't how he wants to indulge in it.</p>
<p>He's not delicate; his body is resilient. It's endured the toughest battles, raged through the war, and it still stands tall. Though he's been broken many times, he somehow collects the pieces to put himself together again. He’s just afraid of how easily those cracks left behind might crumble.</p>
<p>While Atsumu appreciates everyone's efforts, at the end of the day, this is Atsumu's battle. He'll be the one that has to face off against the monster, after all. If he’s to be shattered into hopeless disarray, so be it.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After practice, Kiyoomi asks Atsumu if he wants to come to Osamu's apartment with him. He's turned down. However, he insists on at least driving Atsumu home. It's already dark, and Kiyoomi doesn't want to take any chances.</p>
<p>Pulling up to Atsumu's apartment, he parks and turns to him. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't wanna be there when ya see them." He fiddles with his fingers and avoids Kiyoomi's eyes. "Just... promise that ya won't... Just-" He sighs and pulls the door handle. "Nevermind. Thanks for the ride, Omi-kun."</p>
<p>"It's no problem. I can walk you up..." Kiyoomi says as Atsumu gets out.</p>
<p>He turns around with a small smile and leans down into the car. "Yer really takin' this boyfriend thing serious. I'll be fine." Atsumu waves and closes the door.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi stays and watches until he gets inside the building. There's a part of him that thinks he should have insisted, but at the same time, he doesn't want to come off as controlling. Atsumu isn't stupid. He'll let someone know if there's something wrong.</p>
<p>He decides to wait around for five or so more minutes just to makes sure he isn't needed, then he heads off to meet with Suna and Osamu. The fact that Atsumu didn't want to come leaves Kiyoomi with a feeling of dread. What did Atsumu want to say to him before he changed his mind? Was it about the pictures? Perhaps he's just embarrassed, even though he shouldn't be, and that's why he didn't want to be there when Kiyoomi sees them.</p>
<p>Right now, he refuses to believe anything else. If he thinks about it too much, his imagination goes wild, and his heart clenches in his chest. He supposes he'll be finding out soon enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyoomi knocks on the apartment door belonging to Miya Osamu, who lets him in after a few moments. Suna sits on the couch with his laptop open. He and Osamu join him, taking up the remaining space.</p>
<p>"You might want to prepare yourself," Suna says. "I'm not going to lie to you. It's pretty bad."</p>
<p>Osamu stands up at that. "Actually, I'm gonna start on dinner. Sakusa, do ya want anythin'?"</p>
<p>"No, thank you." He watches Suna and Osamu exchange a silent conversation before the latter leaves the room.</p>
<p>He places the laptop in his lap when Suna offers it to him. "You don't need to look at everything, but this is what we have. I scanned the letters, so they're there as well. I copied it onto that flash drive." He indicates to the stick inserted into the computer.</p>
<p>There's a part of Kiyoomi that doesn't want to look at all. Actually, it’s a large part. However, he knows that he needs to in order to figure out what kind of case they have if any. So with resignation, he double clicks on the folder.</p>
<p>To be honest, Kiyoomi isn't completely sure what to expect since he's never seen real evidence of abuse before. However, the first image he enlarges makes his eyes widen and his stomach lurch. It's a close-up of Atsumu's face, and the first thing that Kiyoomi notices is how lifeless his eyes are. They don't shine brightly like he's used to seeing, and the dark circles under his eyes show just how exhausted he is. It's not an Atsumu Kiyoomi ever wants to see in person.</p>
<p>Then his eyes take in the dark bruises on Atsumu's cheek, but what they linger on are the ones lining Atsumu's throat. Kiyoomi swallows thickly knowing exactly how those were made. Just how hard would someone have to squeeze to make an imprint like that? His mind conjures up images of Atsumu in this scenario against his will and his chest tightens.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi closes his eyes to will the images away. He knows what Atsumu looks like scared because of last night and now he has these images and his mind won't stop! Kiyoomi takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what might be in the next picture.</p>
<p>Red, black, blue, purple - it's everywhere. A hand covers Kiyoomi's mouth as he tries to process how a person could do this to someone. Sato Shota is a monster, he concludes. There's no other explanation as to why the markings littered across Atsumu's body make him feel this way. Disgust mixes with his boiling blood. Never in his life has Kiyoomi wanted to legitimately cause bodily harm to someone, but right now, he wants to kill Sato with his own bare hands.</p>
<p>There are scars. This son of a bitch burned Atsumu on his back. It's now Kiyoomi understands why he always wears a dri fit and never walks around topless. Looking at a full-body image, he notices how thin Atsumu is. God, how did no one notice? And those marks around his wrists are definitely from being restrained. When he gets to an image of more finger-shaped marks on Atsumu's thighs, he has to stop.</p>
<p>"Hey, Sakusa, are you alright man?" Suna looks at him with concern, and Kiyoomi realizes how heavily he's breathing.</p>
<p>"Yeah... I just... didn't think it would be this bad."</p>
<p>Suna sighs and runs a hand through his hair, not quite looking at Kiyoomi when he begins to speak, "When Atsumu finally told us, he had makeup on. It wasn't until Osamu noticed Atsumu wincing when he was carrying some boxes that we knew his injuries were more serious than we initially thought. Then he came out of the shower so I could take these pictures... I've never seen Osamu look more devastated in his entire life. <em>I've</em> never been more devastated in my entire life."</p>
<p>Kiyoomi can't imagine what it would have been like to actually see Atsumu like this. Pictures are one thing but in the flesh right in front of him would be entirely different. For Osamu to see his <em>twin</em> like that... Kiyoomi can't imagine.</p>
<p>"What about their parents?"</p>
<p>"Their father died in a car accident when they were young. Their mother knows that Atsumu was in an abusive relationship, but I know she doesn't know how bad it really was. Atsumu doesn't want her to know either."</p>
<p>Of course, he doesn't. He holds it all in to try and protect others with no regard for himself. Kiyoomi is going to be putting a stop to that if he can help it.</p>
<p>Suna directs him to the notes Atsumu received. They range from a few sentences to several pages, threatening to poetic to creepy. The unease in Kiyoomi's stomach grows with each word. This man is clearly obsessed with Atsumu on a dangerous level.</p>
<p>They have a decent amount here, and Kiyoomi will contact a lawyer to see what more they need. Realistically, he knows that unless Atsumu comes forward there's not even a case to start. He also knows that this still isn't enough to put Sato behind bars, but he doesn't want to wait for something that will.</p>
<p>He pockets the flash drive with the information on it as Suna goes to retrieve Osamu. Kiyoomi knows he has his work cut out for him, but he's not going to rest until this is taken care of. There's no way he can let this go unresolved, especially now that he's seen those pictures. There's a small part of him that wonders what it was that made Atsumu finally confide in his brother and best friend.</p>
<p>Osamu comes back into the living room with Suna by his side. Kiyoomi can't quite read his expression, but he's pretty sure Osamu is trying to conceal how affected he is by the news of Sato's return.</p>
<p>"Thank ya for doin' this, Sakusa. I don't know how I can properly show my gratitude."</p>
<p>"It's fine, really. I just hope I can resolve this." Kiyoomi stands, ready to leave so he can properly process everything at home.</p>
<p>He's a bit taken aback when Osamu suddenly bows to him. "Please take care of my brother."</p>
<p>"I will." He means it.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi has only really known Miya Atsumu for six months now, but he's the heart of the Black Jackals. He's the one the members turn to when in need of advice, a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen. Miya Atsumu is what's good in this world. He lights up every room he walks into, makes others feel at ease, helps those in need, and Kiyoomi will be damned if he lets anyone diminish his brightness. Especially Sato Shota.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day at practice, Kiyoomi keeps glancing at the door, waiting for Atsumu to walk in. He's fidgeting, and Kiyoomi doesn't fidget. However, ever since he left Osamu's apartment, he can't stop thinking about what he saw. Those images will forever be ingrained into his mind. An irrational part of him almost drove back to Atsumu's apartment to check on him just to make sure he was safe.</p>
<p>His attention snaps up when he hears Bokuto greet Atsumu with his usual fanfare. Quickly scanning over his face, Kiyoomi sees no signs of any injuries. He's okay. He's not hurt. Continuing to observe Atsumu, he sees the usual dri fit shirt already being worn. Knowing what lies underneath tugs at his chest. No one here would judge Atsumu, but he understands the want to hide them. People would ask questions.</p>
<p>That's another thing running through Kiyoomi's mind. How far is this fake boyfriend persona going to go? Do they need to tell the team? Should they tell the team at least a little bit of what's going on? They can leave it at an ex-boyfriend who won't leave Atsumu alone. Maybe he can take Atsumu to dinner and they can talk about it. Kiyoomi knows food relaxes him. He's seen how the tension after a long practice leaves him when he takes his first bite.</p>
<p>"Mornin', Omi-kun," Atsumu greets with less cheer than usual.</p>
<p>"Good morning." He turns, noticing Atsumu won't meet his eyes. "Do you want to get yakiniku with me after practice?"</p>
<p>Finally, golden-brown eyes meet his gaze. "Uh, sure. Is this about... well... everythin' that's happened?"</p>
<p>"Yes and no." Atsumu gives him a contemplative look before shrugging and continuing to get ready for practice.</p>
<p>While Kiyoomi's goal may be to get as much of this figured out as possible, he also would like to get to know Atsumu better. They're friends? At least Kiyoomi thinks so, but he feels like he still knows nothing at all about who Atsumu truly is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're seated in a private room as Kiyoomi requested with their meat grilling in front of them. Atsumu looks content with his eyes half-lidded and sitting with a slight slouch. He hates to have to bring up an unpleasant topic, but it's unfortunately necessary.</p>
<p>"Atsumu."</p>
<p>He raises his head and sighs, "So it's that time. Ya saw the pictures last night?"</p>
<p>"I did."</p>
<p>Atsumu's eyes turn sharp as he assesses Kiyoomi. He's not sure what Atsumu's looking for though. Whatever it is, he seems satisfied and exhales with a slight shakiness. "I thought I was gonna die." He watches Atsumu take a few pieces of meat off the grill, waiting for him to continue. "It was the most terrifyin' moment of my life. Even with all the manipulative shit he had me believin', that moment woke me up. And ya wanna know what I did, Omi-kun?"</p>
<p>Kiyoomi stays quiet, knowing Atsumu needs to let this out. However, seeing the swirling emotions in his eyes makes Kiyoomi want to reach out and calm him, tell him it'll be okay now.</p>
<p>Atsumu huffs a bitter laugh. "Nothin'. Absolutely nothin'. Sato had a bad day at work, meanin' he went out drinkin' with his buddies. Dinner was cold by the time he made it home and put away in the refrigerator. I was already asleep in bed. Apparently, that was a bad choice."</p>
<p>Kiyoomi clenches his fists in his lap, trying to keep his face neutral. "You know you did nothing wrong."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I realized that when I woke up the next day. I... I needed to get out. I didn't think if that happened again I'd get another chance to actually wake up. So yeah. There it is. My tragic backstory." He crosses his arms and looks away.</p>
<p>"You know I don't think any less of you, right?"</p>
<p>Atsumu looks at him out of the corner of his eye. "Really? Ya don't think I'm stupid or weak?"</p>
<p>"Of course not." In fact, he thinks Atsumu is strong to endure all that and come out still achieving all that he has, and he's incredibly brave to leave - no matter how long it took. He's not really sure how to convey that to him properly though.</p>
<p>"Oh..." Atsumu relaxes his posture again, looking at Kiyoomi almost shyly now. "Um. What else didja wanna talk about?"</p>
<p>"Are we going to tell the team?"</p>
<p>"No!" He shakes the table slightly with his outburst.</p>
<p>"I meant about our supposed relationship."</p>
<p>"Oh..." Atsumu's face flushes as he settles a bowl back in place. "I'd rather not unless we have to. I want as few people involved as possible."</p>
<p>Kiyoomi thinks they should at least tell the team <em>something,</em> but he'll respect Atsumu's wishes unless something drastic happens. It's not like Sato would know how they act around their teammates, so not acting<em> couply</em> should be okay, right?</p>
<p>The rest of their meal is lighthearted. Once Atsumu starts eating again, his cheerful demeanor returns along with his smile. Kiyoomi hopes that he can help put Atsumu's mind at ease at least a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the weeks pass, there's no sign of Sato. Atsumu still tends to look over his shoulder when they're walking together, but overall, he seems more relaxed. Maybe their initial ploy actually worked. Kiyoomi would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. Just from meeting Sato, he was sure he wouldn't be deterred so easily.</p>
<p>He and Atsumu have definitely become better friends. While they may not hang out or act quite like a real couple would, Atsumu will still triple text Kiyoomi with no remorse. He just rolls his eyes at the numerous notifications on his phone.</p>
<p>Now Kiyoomi is driving Atsumu home from the izakaya the team spent the evening in. Tomorrow is the game against the Adlers and everyone is excited for it. Inunaki thought a little extra team bonding tonight was called for. Meian only agreed on the condition that only one beer per person was allowed. Atsumu has some pop song playing and he's singing along to it. Honestly, he's not too bad.</p>
<p>"See ya tomorrow, Omi-kun!" Atsumu says as he slips out of the car.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi watches him like always, waiting until he's safely inside. As a creature of habit, he's found that this has so easily become part of his routine. In fact, somehow Atsumu has seamlessly slipped into his life. It's a strange feeling. Kiyoomi had friends in school, of course, but this is different. Perhaps because this relationship was borne from necessity.</p>
<p>He's lost in thought, not realizing how long he's been just sitting in his idle car when his phone rings. It's Atsumu. As he answers the call, he's looking around to see if Atsumu forgot something. "Did you-"</p>
<p>"Omi," comes a shaky voice. Kiyoomi is immediately alert, and turns off his car, already getting out.</p>
<p>"Atsumu? What's wrong?" The gasping breaths coming through the speaker have Kiyoomi running.</p>
<p>He's inside, taking the stairs two at a time as he tries to get Atsumu to talk to him. The apartment door is slightly ajar, so he opens it all the way.</p>
<p>There he finds Atsumu with his phone pressed to his ear in a white knuckle grip. He turns to Kiyoomi with wide eyes and tears running down his face. It's then Kiyoomi takes in the space in front of him. Blue roses and pictures - pictures of Atsumu. Pictures of Atsumu that he most definitely didn't know were being taken are scattered on the floor, table, and counter.</p>
<p>"He was here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>@TwilaWrites on Twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You're Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dealing with the after-effects of Atsumu's apartment being broken into is difficult with the Alder's game the next day. Also, figuring out how to handle growing emotions proves challenging.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! It's been a little while. I apologize for that. Things for me should be calming down in another week or two, then I'll be more regular with my updates. But as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi's immediate response is to go to Atsumu. He takes him into his arms and feels Atsumu latch onto the back of his jacket and bury his face in the crook of his neck. While he strokes Atsumu's soft blonde locks, he glances around the apartment. No one seems to be here still. There's no way he's going to leave Atsumu here though.</p>
<p>"Hey, you're alright." He continues to let Atsumu sob and shake as he tries to calm him. His own heart pounds in his chest. The fear that seized him when he heard Atsumu's voice was nothing like he's ever experienced before. Never has Kiyoomi felt terror so immensely.</p>
<p>What if Sato had actually been here? What if he had hurt Atsumu? What if Kiyoomi hadn't been fast enough?</p>
<p>He knows there's no use in thinking about the "what ifs," but his brain doesn't always listen to logic, even when he wants it to. Right now he needs to focus on Atsumu and his safety. And right now, Atsumu is safe. He's here with Kiyoomi - in his arms. He holds Atsumu tighter.</p>
<p>They stay like that until Atsumu's sniffles quiet down. He tilts his head up to look at Kiyoomi with glassy eyes. Though his lip trembles, Kiyoomi sees the silent strength he's trying to muster in this situation. His heart warms in fondness. Atsumu doesn't need to be strong right now. Kiyoomi is here. He'll be Atsumu's pillar. He won't let him fall.</p>
<p>"Thank ya, Omi." His voice is rough from crying, and he slowly steps away.</p>
<p>"Of course." Atsumu doesn't need to thank him though. Kiyoomi said he would be here for him through this. "I want to look around first, and then we're going to my place. You should call your brother."</p>
<p>Atsumu nods and takes a seat. Kiyoomi watches him bring the phone to his ear before he starts looking around. He knows that Osamu is in Tokyo right now. He’s staying with Suna so that his commute to Sendai is shorter tomorrow, but he should still be notified. He'll be pissed if he finds out later.</p>
<p>Walking over to where some pictures are scattered on the table, he gathers a few to look at. It's a candid of Atsumu walking in his warm-up outfit with his sports bag. There's another with Atsumu laughing with Hinata and Bokuto outside the izakaya they frequent. Then the next picture is of Atsumu getting out of Kiyoomi's car here at his apartment.</p>
<p>As he looks over more of the pictures, there's a consistent theme. Kiyoomi isn't in any of them. Even though Kiyoomi knows that he was nearby in most of these photos, he wasn't with Atsumu. Is... is Sato trying to prove something here? And what's with the damn blue roses? A chill shoots down his spine and his skin breaks out in goosebumps. He doesn't like what this is suggesting.</p>
<p>They became too complacent. He should have been more aware of their surroundings, then maybe he’d have seen someone taking pictures. How did he not realize? From now on, Kiyoomi is going to be on guard at all times. Sato seems to be playing the long game. He’s patient and has resources. Kiyoomi is willing to bet that Sato isn’t even the one that took these pictures.</p>
<p>He turns when he feels a light tug on his jacket sleeve. Atsumu stands there with fresh tear tracks, still holding the fabric in his hand. He doesn't say anything though, so Kiyoomi continues with his observations. There's honestly not much else to see. Nothing is broken or stolen. The door appears to have been lock-picked. Yeah, there's no way Atsumu can stay here.</p>
<p>"Let's pack your things. You aren't staying here anymore."</p>
<p>"What do ya mean? Where am I 'sposed to stay?"</p>
<p>"With me." Shouldn't that be obvious? By the way Atsumu looks at him with those big eyes, maybe not. But then Atsumu is embracing him in a tight hold. Kiyoomi resumes stroking his hair like earlier.</p>
<p>He'd like to see someone try and get into his flat. The security is top-notch. No one is getting to Atsumu there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bus ride to Sendai is long. They've already been on the road for a good four hours and are only halfway there. He's pretty sure Atsumu barely slept last night if at all. Right now he's sound asleep with his head on Kiyoomi's shoulder. Brushing the hair out of Atsumu's face, Kiyoomi smiles. He looks peaceful.</p>
<p>Last night he took a pile of the pictures with him just in case they disappeared for some reason. He doesn't think anyone will come back to clean it up, but he's taking precautions. Atsumu filled a suitcase with clothes and other necessities, and Kiyoomi got him practically moved into the guest room. He hopes Atsumu will at least feel more comfortable there.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi himself laid awake in bed for a long while after being hit with a realization. He likes Atsumu as more than a friend. It's pretty obvious in hindsight. Last night was just a wake-up call. This is not the time to be developing feelings though. Atsumu is vulnerable and his safety is at risk. Kiyoomi can't just shove this on him.</p>
<p>For now, he'll continue to care for Atsumu the best way he knows how. Kiyoomi isn't going to necessarily hide how he feels; he's just not going to straight out confess. Maybe he can once this is all over. Atsumu lets out a small whine in his sleep, and Kiyoomi tries to soothe him by gently caressing his face. Yeah, when this is all over he'll tell Atsumu how he really feels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Black Jackals pull out a win over the Adlers. It leaves the team in high spirits with a need to go out and celebrate. It seems there are several old schoolmates that came to watch the match. Kiyoomi isn't thrilled at the idea of being stuffed into an izakaya with more people than usual, but he'll live. Maybe if he's lucky he can escape early and head to the hotel for the night.</p>
<p>He's looking for Atsumu, but it appears that he's run off somewhere. Normally, he wouldn't worry about him right after a game, but after last night, he's a little on edge. There's something in him that tells him that he needs to find Atsumu. Now.</p>
<p>Scanning the crowd, he doesn't spot a crop of golden blonde hair. He's taller than pretty much everyone here and still, there's no sign of Atsumu. Kiyoomi makes his way over to where Osamu has his pop-up onigiri stand. Of course, Atsumu has already stopped by and gallivanted off somewhere else. Apparently, he's on his way to the izakaya with a group.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi sighs in relief. While he's a little perturbed that Atsumu didn't wait for him, he knows how excited he can get after a good game. At least he's with other people. He's stressing himself out for no reason. However, that feeling in his gut doesn't leave. The reason for that presents itself as soon as he steps foot outside the stadium.</p>
<p>He thinks he's being paranoid (rightfully so) until he hears a shout that sounds suspiciously like Atsumu. Increasing his pace, he redirects his path to the side of the building where it's not as well lit. There he finds Atsumu shoved up against the wall, and Kiyoomi sees red.</p>
<p>"Get the fuck away from him!" he yells, capturing both of their attention.</p>
<p>"Omi!"</p>
<p>Atsumu is released and beelines for him. Kiyoomi pulls him close and glares at the man approaching them. Sato Shota.</p>
<p>"Well, well, if it isn't the 'boyfriend' Sakusa Kiyoomi." Kiyoomi wants to punch the sleazy smile he wears right off of his face. "I didn't think you'd actually show up."</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>"It means that you're not actually dating. It's pretty obvious if you ask me."</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't ask," Kiyoomi snaps. He feels Atsumu shaking in his arms. "And we <em>are</em> dating. Not that it's any of your business."</p>
<p>"Oh? Is that right." The way Sato casually smirks and has his hands in his pockets makes him look completely at ease. He has the upper hand and he knows it. Kiyoomi wants to just take Atsumu and leave, but he also knows he can't leave the situation open like this either.</p>
<p>"Atsumu, is that true? You must not like him very much since you're hiding your relationship from everyone. Or maybe it's the other way around." Sato directs his gaze right at Kiyoomi in a challenge. "You’re never together it seems. Are you embarrassed by him, Sakusa-kun?"</p>
<p>Fuck. Kiyoomi knew that they should have actually started to act like a couple, but he followed Atsumu's lead. Now this bastard thinks he knows everything. He's provoking them.</p>
<p>Atsumu turns in Kiyoomi's arms to face Sato. "We're takin' it slow."</p>
<p>Sato full-on laughs at that. The sound makes Kiyoomi's skin crawl. It's unsettling. "Miya Atsumu. Taking it slow? Since when did you become such a prude, 'Tsumu?"</p>
<p>"Why're ya here, Sato?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm just checking out the team. I'm one of your generous benefactors after all." Atsumu freezes and his face turns white. Meanwhile, Sato brings a hand to his chest in mock sincerity. "Did I not tell you? Oops. That's why I'm back in Osaka. You'll be seeing much more of me."</p>
<p>He starts walking backward with that irritating smirk. "I look forward to seeing your 'relationship' develop." Then he turns around and waves back at them. "Goodnight!"</p>
<p>They both stay frozen in place until Sato rounds the corner, out of sight. Then Atsumu's shaking returns in full force, and he starts hyperventilating. Kiyoomi cups his cheek and holds onto his upper arm to try and ground him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Atsumu. Hey, you're okay. Stay with me here. Breathe with me." Kiyoomi takes slow deep breaths, breathing in time with Atsumu as he slowly calms down. "That's it."</p>
<p>"Thank ya, Omi. I don't know what woulda happened if-"</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, none of that. Did he hurt you?"</p>
<p>Atsumu shakes his head and leans against Kiyoomi's chest. "Can- Will ya go back to the hotel with me?"</p>
<p>Kiyoomi wraps his arms around Atsumu, holding him protectively. "Of course. We can head back whenever you're ready."</p>
<p>"'Kay. Just... a little bit longer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrive back at the hotel with no issues, and Kiyoomi lets Atsumu shower first. He needs it right now. Hopefully, it'll make him feel better. The whole way back Atsumu held onto Kiyoomi's arm. If it weren't for what had just happened, it could have been almost romantic.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi needs to stop thinking like that though. He needs to focus on Atsumu and how to build a case. Right now, he has practically nothing. There's no proof. Not even anything in their latest confrontation is enough to report. Sato is playing with them, playing with Atsumu. He runs his fingers through his hair. It's fucking frustrating.</p>
<p>They're going to have to tell the team that they're... "dating." It's possible they may even need to go public to further deter Sato. Fuck. What is his end game here? What does he want? Is Sato really that possessive and obsessed with Atsumu? Why wait all this time to act?</p>
<p>"Shower's yers." Atsumu stands in the doorway to the bathroom towel drying his hair. He seems a bit better, though Kiyoomi wouldn't say he's relaxed. The first thing he did when they came into the room was draw the curtains.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>When Kiyoomi finishes his nightly routine, he half expects Atsumu to be passed out. He has to be exhausted. However, he's sitting criss-cross on the bed, fidgeting with his shirt hem. Kiyoomi watches him out of the corner of his eye as he gets into his bed. It looks like he wants to say something, but Kiyoomi remains patient.</p>
<p>"Hey, uh, Omi-kun?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Can- can I cash in on ya actin' like my boyfriend?"</p>
<p>Kiyoomi's brow furrows and his heartbeat picks up. "What is it that you want to 'cash in' on?"</p>
<p>"It- it's dumb. But I... Will ya hold me?" Kiyoomi's mind goes blank. What? "Sorry! Forget it! I told ya it was dumb. I-"</p>
<p>His brain comes back online, and he quiets Atsumu by turning down the sheets on the bed and holding his arm out. "Come here."</p>
<p>Atsumu clambers over and slides into the bed next to Kiyoomi, but he's still out of reach. He watches as Atsumu lays stiffly on his back, flitting his eyes over to Kiyoomi every few seconds.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi huffs out a laugh. "I thought you wanted me to hold you. Turn out the light and actually get over here."</p>
<p>Reaching over, Atsumu turns out the lamp, casting them in darkness. The ruffling of sheets accompanies the movement of Atsumu shuffling himself closer. Kiyoomi sticks his arm out, feeling in the darkness for Atsumu. He snakes his arm around his waist and pulls him flush against his chest, earning a small squeak. Kiyoomi smiles into Atsumu's soft hair. He's adorable.</p>
<p>"Is... this okay?" Atsumu asks, tilting his chin up against Kiyoomi's chest.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't."</p>
<p>"Right... Um... Thank ya, Omi. I dunno how I can tell ya how much this means to me. Yer doin' so much for me... protectin' me."</p>
<p>Kiyoomi squeezes Atsumu affectionately. "Don't worry about it. As long as you're with me, nothing's going to hurt you."</p>
<p>"Why're ya goin' so far?"</p>
<p>He tucks Atsumu's head under his chin, trying to give himself a moment to think carefully about his answer. "Because I care about you, Atsumu."</p>
<p>Atsumu slides his arm around Kiyoomi's waist and snuggles closer. "I care about ya too, Omi."</p>
<p>As Kiyoomi closes his eyes, he thinks that he might not like Atsumu as more than a friend after all. He thinks that he might actually be in love with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu wakes nestled into Kiyoomi's chest. The comforting weight of his arm around his waist lets Atsumu enjoy the hours of the early morning. Closing his eyes, he listens to the steady rhythm of Kiyoomi's heartbeat. It's not often that he wakes before his new roommate.</p>
<p>After they arrived back in Osaka, they went back to his apartment with Osamu and Suna to collect everything. Kiyoomi said he didn't have to go, but he needs to face this. That was the first step. He had ended up having another nightmare though. That's how he ended up in Kiyoomi's bed again.</p>
<p>Now here he is, going on day six of sleeping in Kiyoomi's arms. He knows that he's indulging himself right now, but Kiyoomi makes him feel safe. Atsumu feels like he's taking advantage of his kindness. He's just been so... so good to Atsumu. He's not sure what to make of it.</p>
<p>Lines are starting to blur. Kiyoomi isn't his<em> real</em> boyfriend, but sometimes it really feels like he is. He does things for him when no one is around to see him. Now that their... <em>relationship</em> is public, it's becoming even worse. It's only Friday, and he has already turned Atsumu into a blushing mess at practice twice. <em>Twice.</em> Who knew that Omi-Omi could be so... so...</p>
<p>That's the thing though. He's acting - pretending. Kiyoomi is his<em> fake</em> boyfriend. Why does he have to be so good at it? Atsumu likes it - maybe too much. He likes the way Kiyoomi makes him feel. He likes spending time with Kiyoomi. He likes... Kiyoomi. He thinks so at least.</p>
<p>It's all so confusing! He isn't in his right mind right now. There are so many other things to worry about. Like Sato. Atsumu doesn't understand what he wants from him. Does he really think Atsumu will go back to him? Is he just having a laugh scaring the fuck out of him?</p>
<p>Atsumu is tired. He's tired of being scared of the shadows, of what lurks around the corner, of not knowing who he can trust. Sometimes he wishes that he could just disappear. Things would probably be easier that way. If Atsumu wasn't here, Sato wouldn't have any reason to bother anyone else.</p>
<p>The holidays are in a month. What if he just stays in Hyogo? Runs off and joins Kita out in the rice fields. Things would be okay then, right? Or would Sato threaten to do something unless Atsumu returned?</p>
<p>He just... doesn't know what to do.</p>
<p>Movement from Kiyoomi makes him glance up. His eyes are squeezed closed and he has a cute little pout on his lips as he wakes up. It makes Atsumu smile secretly to himself. Blinking his eyes open, Kiyoomi rolls on his side to face Atsumu.</p>
<p>"Good morning. You're awake early. What time is it?"</p>
<p>"Mornin', Omi. Quarter to six." That makes Kiyoomi groan and bury his face in Atsumu's messy hair.</p>
<p>"Go back to sleep."</p>
<p>When Atsumu chuckles, Kiyoomi only presses on the back of his head, shoving his face into Kiyoomi's chest. That only serves to muffle his guffaws.</p>
<p>The fact that Kiyoomi doesn't push him away now that it's morning and instead pulls him closer is one of the reasons he's conflicted. There's no one here except the two of them. Kiyoomi's apartment is highly secure, so there's no way someone broke in without him knowing. He's doing this just... just because? Is it to comfort Atsumu still? Because it's doing bad things to his heart.</p>
<p>Atsumu hasn't even entertained the idea of another relationship since Sato. It's too hard to think about, too much trust to give and to lose. He's always been the type of person to give out his love freely, and it's still true to an extent. He'd do anything to help his friends and his family. However, when it comes to romantic love, he's guarded.</p>
<p>Again, he's not fragile, but he's not quite as strong as he used to be. He has to protect himself where pieces are still missing, where he's vulnerable. It's those places that he's scared to show anyone.</p>
<p>But Kiyoomi... Kiyoomi makes Atsumu want to love again. He makes Atsumu feel like he deserves to be loved. For a long time, he didn't feel like that. Sometimes he still doesn't. And that's why he can't afford to fall in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi. It's only setting him up for heartbreak. No matter how Kiyoomi makes Atsumu feel, it doesn't mean anything if he doesn't feel the same way. It only proves that he's not worthy enough to be loved.</p>
<p>However, the heart cannot be controlled. The heart throws itself out with no intentions of being caught. It just wants the person that it beats for to know that they're loved. Nothing is expected in return for that heart because the heart has no dictator. No matter how much his brain may try to argue, his heart now beats for Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p>
<p>Atsumu sighs and lets himself have this moment. They have practice in a couple of hours. Then it's back to pretending for the world, fooling everyone and maybe even himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since they don't have a game this weekend, the team goes out to the izakaya as usual. However, this time it's a little different because he and Kiyoomi are <em>dating.</em> What's puzzling is that it's not really all that different. It's just the fact Atsumu is more aware of him now. Not that he was ever <em>not</em> aware of Kiyoomi. But there's more.</p>
<p>It's the way his eyes crinkle when Bokuto and Hinata do something stupid, the way that one stray curl covers his eye, the small quirk of his lips he sends Atsumu when he pulls his mask down, the reassuring circles he rubs on the back of Atsumu's hand with his thumb... Right, Atsumu can also touch him freely now. It's okay. It's allowed. Atsumu orders another beer to try and get it off his mind. More blurred lines. It's been a long week anyway.</p>
<p>Atsumu takes out his phone and taps Kiyoomi on the shoulder. “Hey, Omi, let’s take a picture so I can post it on Instagram!”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi silently agrees and wraps his arm around Atsumu’s waist. His heartbeat picks up just from the minor contact. They both smile as Atsumu snaps the picture, and immediately misses the warmth when Kiyoomi removes his hand.</p>
<p>Looking at the picture, Atsumu notices that Kiyoomi isn’t looking at the camera. He’s about to demand another when he realizes Kiyoomi is looking at <em>him.</em> Picture Atsumu is completely oblivious as he smiles brightly at the camera. It looks so real - the affection clear in Kiyoomi’s eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure why you guys were trying to hind it. You know we'd be in total support!" Atsumu catches the end of Bokuto's musings.</p>
<p>"Yeah! It's not like you were doing a good job of hiding it anyway," Hinata says with a laugh.</p>
<p>"We weren't?" Atsumu thought that they were. They didn't do anything remotely couply.</p>
<p>"Please," Inunaki sets down his glass and shoots him an amused smirk. "I knew you two had the hots for each other back in June. It was only a matter of time."</p>
<p>Atsumu chokes on his beer. June?! That was four months before any of this started! Oh god, what if Kiyoomi thinks- But did he- Atsumu ignores Inunaki and starts chugging his glass.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Kiyoomi steps in and says something because Atsumu is not ready. He raises an eyebrow. "If you're so observant, how come you haven't noticed our PR Rep's poor assistant that has been trying to get your attention since the start of the season?"</p>
<p>Inunaki's mouth opens and closes like a fish as the rest of the team hollers and laughs at his expense. Thomas slaps him on the back, but it doesn't break him out of his stupor. Kiyoomi seems extremely satisfied. Atsumu, on the other hand, doesn't feel like laughing. There's a churning in his stomach, and he's pretty sure it's not from the alcohol.</p>
<p>The lights seem a little too bright, too warm. It's stifling in here. Was the room always this small? When Atsumu stands, Kiyoomi grabs his hand gently and looks up at him in question.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back." Kiyoomi nods and lets him go, and Atsumu makes a swift exit.</p>
<p>He pushes open the door and walks out into the cool night air. He sighs in relief. His mind already feels more at ease. Moving out of the entry, he leans against the side of the building. June, huh? Thinking back, there had always been something between them.</p>
<p>In high school, it was a rivalry. Then when he joined the Black Jackals, he immediately moved to teammate. That's an important category. Atsumu expects the utmost from his teammates and holds them in high regard. He knows that they return the sentiment. It was after that initial first month that Kiyoomi slowly transformed into a friend. And then...</p>
<p>Well, right now Sakusa Kiyoomi is Atsumu's good friend. That's a mutual understanding. But what if Atsumu feels something else - something more? When did that happen? Was it during the shift from teammate to friend? Friend to fake boyfriend to good friend? How does something like this happen without him noticing?</p>
<p>Letting out a deep sigh, Atsumu tilts his head back and looks up at the sky. Lights from the city prevent any stars from shining through. It feels a lot like his situation right now. The overwhelming darkness of his past follows him. It lurks in his mind like phantom pain. Waiting for it to strike exhausts him, leaves him vulnerable. It's hard to see the beauty and goodness in the world sometimes because of it.</p>
<p>That's not fair, though, is it? Atsumu is surrounded by people that care about him. There's his friends, family, teammates... He's a professional athlete for god's sake! He's the starting setter for a V. League Division 1 team! He's living his dream! He can't let Sato pull him back down there. He just can't. It's dark. Lonely. Cold. For a while, he lost his mind, lost himself in the words Sato repeated to him every day.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Sato isn't just one of those monsters in his head. He's a very real threat. To make matters worse, Atsumu is completely useless, helpless even. He has nothing to offer. Some may see it as a personality flaw with his need to always be included, but Atsumu hates feeling worthless and not knowing what to do. Atsumu is well aware of his faults. However, that's not going to stop him from pushing forward.</p>
<p>Right now, he can potentially solve at least one riddle. Pulling out his phone, he dials Osamu's number. He looks around, observing his surroundings as the phone rings.</p>
<p>"'Tsumu? Is everythin' alright?" The edge of worry makes Atsumu smile fondly, but he quickly puts his dear brother at ease.</p>
<p>"Hey, 'Samu. Yeah, everythin's fine."</p>
<p>"So why're ya callin'? I thought ya'd be out with the team."</p>
<p>"I am. I... I just- I think I like Omi-kun... A lot."</p>
<p>"Oh." Atsumu hears shuffling on the other end. Presumably, Osamu preparing for this conversation. "Now don't take this the wrong way, but are ya sure ya ain't gettin' confused?"</p>
<p>"See, that's the thing! I- I dunno!" Atsumu paces away from the wall and runs his fingers through his hair harshly, trying to calm his anxieties.</p>
<p>"Well, it makes sense. He's been doin' a lot for ya, and people cling to those who help 'em when they're vulnerable and think it's love."</p>
<p>"But I want it to be real!" Atsumu pauses, feeling his eyes sting. "Is it real, 'Samu?"</p>
<p>Osamu is quiet for a beat, then he says, "Tell me how he makes ya feel."</p>
<p>"He makes me feel like I'm lovable, 'Samu. God, I get those stupid ass butterflies in my stomach when he smiles at me like in those dumb books Ma likes. And I feel safe when I'm with him; he makes me feel like I can get through all this shit. And fuck, 'Samu, I wanna keep bein' with him because I feel like he's a huge part of my life now, and it scares the fuck outta me."</p>
<p>Osamu's soft laughter rings through the receiver. "Well, 'Tsumu, that sounds pretty damn real to me. Are ya gonna tell him?"</p>
<p>"Are ya fuckin' nuts?! I- I can't tell him! Not now!"</p>
<p>"Why? Are ya afraid he's gonna abandon ya? He's not that kinda person, and ya know that."</p>
<p>"I know he's not. Omi wouldn't do that. But I'm still so scared that he'll leave me when I need him most."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't."</p>
<p>Atsumu whirls around at the sound of the deep voice behind him, clutching his chest. "Fuck! Omi, ya scared the fuck outta me!"</p>
<p>Kiyoomi stands there with his mask pulled down and a pensive expression. "You were out here for a while. I wanted to check on you." He approaches Atsumu and gently cups his face. "I wouldn't leave you."</p>
<p>Atsumu gapes at him, holding his phone loosely in his hand. "Hey, 'Samu, I'll call ya back."</p>
<p>He presses the end button with his thumb and slides it into his pocket all while never breaking eye contact. Kiyoomi caresses his face with his thumb. His other hand settles on Atsumu's waist.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't leave you, Atsumu."</p>
<p>Atsumu feels like he's floating, dreaming maybe. There's no way Kiyoomi is here in front of him like this, saying these things. That would... That would mean...</p>
<p>"Omi?"</p>
<p>"I'll be here when you need me. I'll be here when you want me. I won't leave you, Atsumu. I don't think I even could if I tried." He inches closer, pressing their foreheads together. "So tell me what it is that you need. Tell me what you want."</p>
<p>Atsumu trembles in Kiyoomi's gentle hold. Is it really that simple? Kiyoomi will just stay by his side with nothing in return? Does he truly want Atsumu the same say Atsumu wants him? He raises his shaky arms and places them on Kiyoomi's shoulders.</p>
<p>"I need ya to stay here with me, and I- I want ya. Just Omi-Omi."</p>
<p>Kiyoomi answers by pressing their lips together in a kiss. Atsumu presses into him as Kiyoomi pulls him closer and slides his hand to the back of Atsumu's head. His lips are soft and satin-like against Atsumu's own. Warmth blossoms in Atsumu's chest, butterflies dance in his stomach, dizzying as they breathe each other in. He's never been kissed this way before. Never have these sensations ever made his entire body tingle, eliciting reactions he can’t quite put into words.</p>
<p>Atsumu clings to him, as the only grounding factor in his current state, trembling. He feels like his soul is opening up, revealing his most vulnerable places. Yet, Atsumu is okay with that. Nothing is going to hurt him here. He's safe because he's here with Kiyoomi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>@TwilaWrites on Twitter</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@TwilaWrites on Twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>